Partners in Crime
by blackcanary6
Summary: This is the story of the vigilante's life behind the infamous hood. Warning there will be olicity fluff.


**This is the story behind the hood and his crimes. Also this is a Oliver and felicity fic so if you don't like them together don't read. Lastly, this is my first fanfic so don't judge me too hard. **

**Please review so I can improve and try to enjoy!**

As usual Oliver returned to the basement of Verdant after his confrontation with one of the many white collar criminals on his father's list. He had expected to find both of his accomplices but only found felicity. "Where is dig?" asked Oliver. Felicity responded with a long winded speech, "Oh Diggle had to go take care of something with Carly, he said he'd be back in a few days. So I guess it's just you and me left to handle everything, not that there's anything to handle, well there is with criminals and all but I didn't mean it in a sexual way or anything." she stopped for a second when she saw the "wtf felicity" look that was on Oliver's face. She continued, "uh I'm gonna shut up now!" Oliver replies with a slight chuckle, "finally!"

Oliver's pov

I thought to myself _she is adorable when she rambles like that._ I probably should stop staring at her now, I started conversation, "well we won't be dealing with that scumbag any longer." She asked, "Did you put an arrow in him?" I replied hoping she wasn't disappointed in me, "yes, I'm sorry but I had no choice he was going to continue hurting people." Felicity says, "no no I completely understand, he totally had it coming!" I was thoroughly confused, my partner here had always disapproved of my killing of the criminals, she believed in another form of justice. I asked her confusion evident in my voice, "So you aren't mad, I thought you didn't approve of killing?"

She replied while touching my arm in a soothing kind of way, "no I'm not, I understand now that the only way to get true justice sometimes is by taking a few lives, so long as they are deserving of such extreme punishment." Felicity and I carried on our conversation but my mind began drifting elsewhere. I was thinking about how her blonde hair cascaded down her back like waves on the seas. Then I got the sudden urge to kiss her. I knew i couldn't I couldn't scare away one if the only people that trusted me. Instead I decided to do something slightly more appropriate. I gave her a hug, a completely platonic hug. Ok... ok maybe I lingered a little too long for it to be consider platonic but she didn't pull away. That in itself was a victory; I took a mental note to celebrate that later while she's not here.

Felicity's pov

As Oliver and I continued talking about my newly changed morals in the topic of him and killing I felt my mind wandering. I tried to focus on the words coming out of his mouth but all I could think about was those lips meeting mine. Then I looked in the background and saw the bar thingy that he uses to work out and do his pull ups and etc. My mind then wandered to thinking about how he looks when he uses those bars to perform his workout which must require so much skill and strength which he obviously has. pheww is it just me or is it warm in here. At last i managed to bring my mind back to reality and focus on the topic at hand. Now back from la la land I noticed Oliver also seemed to be a little spacey. Then I could have sworn he was going to kiss me but i figured it was just wishful thinking so I pinched myself to ensure it was really happening. Obviously I was just seeing things because instead he gave me a hug. A hug; a completely platonic hug. Even though it was an innocent gesture i still couldn't help but enjoy the warm of his strong arms around me. One could only imagine my disappointment when he let go. Although it was greatly appreciated i needed to know why he hugged me so i asked playfully, "what was that for?" He replied with a tone of vulnerability he's never had before, "I just needed a hug."

to be continued...

**Sorry the first chapter is so short! let me know if you think I should continue... comments are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
